Carlisle's Lost Daughter Redo
by TwilightAddictAnonymous
Summary: I started writing this with the same title a few years ago under a different account. I'm sure you could find it if you tried but honestly I don't like it very much so I'm restarting. Basically, Carlisle had a daughter in his human life and a series of fortunate events is going to bring them together. Mostly fluff. Please R&R! {Rated T just in case}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I started writing this story under a different account when I was in like, eighth grade but I wasn't really happy with it soooo I'm rewriting it and making some changes and posting it under this name. I know I kind of abandoned The Secret Life of Bella Swan for a while, and I do want to finish it eventually, but between university classes and work I just want to write to relieve stress and right now that means working on this instead. Thanks for understanding. Please read and review!**

A sad presence loomed over the usually bustling Cullen household. The "children" were gone and Dr. Carlisle Cullen had refused to move from behind his desk the entire morning. Esme sat on the other side of the office door, wanting to comfort her husband while trying to give him the proper space to grieve. It was the second of March, and the birthday of his secret biological daughter. Only Esme knew of the little girl that had been the light of Carlisle's human life. And while his new family brought him unprecedented joy in his latest stage of life, those sapphire eyes had burned a hole in his heart from the moment Lucy was born.

Obviously she was long gone. It had been more than 350 years since the girl's birth and after searching for eras Carlisle was positive his daughter hadn't somehow been turned. It was for the best; he wouldn't want his angel damned to the same eternity he was, but still a small part of him had hoped. He'd tried to find closure in other ways. Trying to find who she'd married and if she had children or grandchildren, but it was as if her entire existence had been erased from history. There were no familial records and people from the town seemed to have never heard of a Lucy Cullen so all he had was her tiny, three-year-old smile and those bright blue eyes engraved into his mind. Carlisle had tried drawing Lucy and his previous wife, Irene, several times to have some sort of tangible memory of them, but even his sharp eyes and steady hand couldn't get Irene's hair the right shade of fiery red or the curls bouncy enough and no amount of blue pencils or paints could properly portray the depth of Lucy's young eyes.

You would assume 350 years would be plenty of time to bring closure to Carlisle's tortured soul, but apparently that was not the case and this day that should have been filled with light and joy was overwhelmingly dark. His temper was short and his usually selfless attitude was verging on cruel. Esme was understanding and the entire family was respectful of this day, even though they didn't understand the meaning behind it, but they avoided the house all the same.

 _His family._ Carlisle pulled his head out of his hands long enough to look at the dozens of family photographs that were scattered around his office. Jasper giving Alice a piggy back ride, a photo from one of Emmett and Rosalie's many weddings, a candid from the family laughing around a bonfire. His eyes landed on one that included all of them, after Esme had insisted they have an actual portrait of them done. All of them standing side by side in the meadow by their most recent home with the familial love somehow seeping through the photograph and into his heart. The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. He really was lucky, to have found such a perfectly weird group of people to call his family. Still, his heart was broken in the way only a devastated parent could understand.

A small, hesitant knock came from the other side of the door before Esme opened it just a crack. "May I please come in?"

"Of course dear, I'm sorry" Carlisle said quickly. He knew she'd been waiting outside the door so she would be ready the moment he needed comfort.

"You have nothing to apologize for" she said almost sounding scolding, "I just wanted to check in on you. Make sure you're still breathing" she joked while lightly elbowing him.

Carlisle's mouth twitched slightly at the joke, but still couldn't bear a full smile. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I know what it was like to lose my child, I know your pain. I wish I could make it better, but I can't. Just know that I'm always here for you, all of us are."

"I know, love. I just can't help but wonder how she turned out. I used to pray every day that my father would never get his hands on her, but Irene couldn't have supported her without any other help and-" his breath hitched.

Esme laid a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her. "I know." Was all she said before giving him a gentle kiss. "I know." She whispered again. She held her husband lovingly, willing her love to somehow go straight to his heart even though she knew that wasn't how grief worked.

She held him for hours while continuing to whisper words of kindness and comfort into his ear. The day would be coming to a close soon, and Carlisle's annual day of mourning would end. The Cullen children would come home and he would be reminded of how blessed he was in this second life. Things would be okay. Carlisle sent up a silent prayer to the Lord, for strength, for peace, for comfort that his wife and daughter were safe in heaven. He let out one more shaky breath, and then the digital clock on his desk turned to midnight. It was March 3rd.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was walking intently toward her favorite brunch spot in Vancouver, The Twisted Fork. It was always packed, and because today was Saturday it'd be even worse but there was pretty much nothing better than birthday brunch. She opened the door and inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent of French toast and Croque Monsieurs with a smile on her face.

"Lucy!" Kel called, waving towards a crowded table with at least a dozen of her friends, "Over here!" she walked toward the table while a chorus of Happy Birthday nearly made her go deaf. She sat at the head of the table and a cheap plastic crown was placed on top of her head. It felt a little strange to enjoy her birthday this much, after all she'd had 356 of them, but her friends thought she was merely seventeen and she was surrounded by the people she loved getting ready to eat delicious food.

"Hey you guys! Thanks so much for coming, I was worried I'd have to fight the crowd and eat brunch by myself" she grinned again.

"Oh come on, these guys wouldn't pass up breakfast food for anything, let alone a measly crowd." Shanna joked at her, "not to mention you could convince anyone to jump off the edge of the earth if you wanted."

Lucy's grin got wider "Oh Shanna, green isn't your color. Besides you love me and you know it."

"I do," she quickly replied and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

As Lucy sat back in her chair the waitress, Jen, came towards her with a hot mug of coffee and a huge plate of crepes on her tray. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" she said, setting down the plate. "Specially-made Nutella and strawberry crepes with a hazelnut latte, just what you like" she winked.

"I have no idea how you remembered it was my birthday, but thank you!" Lucy stood to give Jen a hug.

"Well you're here at least once a week and you always tip well. You're easily everyone's favorite customer, it would be difficult for us to _forget_ your birthday."

"I'm glad I was able to buy your love then"

"Don't you know it!" Jen laughed, "Just call me over if you want anything else, alright?"

Lucy saluted Jen as she walked to another table and turned back towards her other friends. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a great time and Lucy couldn't imagine a better start to her birthday.

After wolfing down four crepes and finishing her latte, Lucy was getting ready to pay the bill and head out when Taryn stood up. "I have an announcement!" she proclaimed, and though it was loud, the restaurant was so busy that only those at the table paid her any mind. "So tonight we will truly, properly celebrate. Lucy, if it's alright with you, we will all meet at your apartment. Kendall and I will provide the drinks and everyone else" she looked around the table sternly "will spoil the crap out of her, y'all hear me?" They all laughed and jokingly said 'yes ma'am' to placate her.

"In the meantime," Rory stood up now, "Shanna, Taryn, Kendall, and I are going to take you out and we're all going to be pampered. Massages, mani-pedis, shopping, the works"

Lucy held back happy tears and thanked them. The check came and when she tried to slip her card in the book was yanked out of her hands and Mimi placed her own card in.

Jen came back around to say goodbye with a few of the other waiters that knew her and they headed out together, still laughing and joking.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar state of joy. Rory, Shanna, Taryn, and Kendall really did pamper her before their group split up so Taryn and Kendall could go pick up booze. By the time the remaining three got back to the apartment they were severely weighed down with shopping bags yet still immensely relaxed from their hot stone massages. They changed and fixed up their makeup and soon enough Taryn and Kendall were walking through the door, the five reunited again. "We _will_ manage to make a good dark and stormy tonight" she laughed while placing the bags from the LCBO and the market on the kitchen counter. They continued talking and cracking jokes while more and more people trickled in. Soon enough there were nearly thirty people in Lucy's one-bedroom apartment with music playing just a _tad_ too loud, but her neighbors didn't seem to mind {they adored her too.} True to her word, Taryn made a wonderful dark and stormy. Eventually the party quieted down and the remaining nine or ten guests sat in front of Lucy's TV, eating poutine and drinking pretentious beer while watching old movies.

Most everyone had crashed by three or four in the morning, but Lucy was still up and still unbelievably happy. She untangled herself from the mass of arms and legs on top and around her, made sure everyone had pillows and blankets, and crept into her bedroom. She opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out a pen and her diary, a beautiful leather bound book covered in painted pink cherry blossoms. She pulled the comforter off her bed and went out onto her balcony, taking in the amazing view she had of the city. It was still pretty cold outside {after all it was the beginning of March} but with her fluffy down duvet and fuzzy socks she was warm enough.

 _March 2, 2016_

 _Dear Reader,_

 _I am so unbelievably happy right now. I feel like even though I still haven't found my father, this is where I'm supposed to be. I just wish there was a way I could know how to break the spell. I have eight more years before I basically reset, and while it seems like plenty of time, I know it's going to fly by so quickly. I have so many friends here, and I've figured out ways to be independent while technically a teenager. I have an apartment I love thanks to the deal I made with the landlord and I'm allowed to work more than I'm technically allowed thanks to child labor laws, but it's working out well for me. People used to say I could make anyone do what I wanted if they just looked into my eyes. I don't see how that could be true, but I do seem to be pretty persuasive I guess._

 _Anyways, I know my mom made the choices she did because she loves me Reader, but sometimes I really wish she would've just left well enough alone. Or that I would have. I know I talk about this every year, and I know if you ever do read these journals you're going to come up with one of a few possible conclusions. One, I am a completely crazy person who needs to be locked up. Two, YOU are a crazy person for thinking any of this is possible. Or three, the world is a much bigger, stranger place than you previously thought it could be. I really hope you come to conclusion three. I promise it's the right one. But back to my yearly conversation with you: I know that when I was thirteen I started pushing my mother for information about my father. I just had these crazy dreams about him and so few memories, I NEEDED to know more. But I guess I pushed too hard because then a few years later she made that deal with the witch {or the devil's sluts as my grandfather so lovingly called them} and now things are crazy and I am not a normal human. I feel like it's my own fault, reader. I pushed her for information. I made my bed and now I don't want to lay in it but {to be fair} I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS POSSIBLE._

 _It's been so many years, I'm losing hope I will ever find my father and so I made the decision to just be content with each new life I live and that has made my life so much better. I have friends and a home and I'm still SO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY. I just feel like it's time for the cycle to end. It's time for me to age and become a normal human._

 _I'm rambling now. I know I am, but the sun is rising over the city and my thoughts are a jumble. Maybe all the rum isn't out of my system yet. Either way, Reader, thanks for staying with me all this time._

 _Yay for another year of this weird life._

 _Love Always,_

 _Lucy_

Lucy shut her diary and closed her eyes, allowing the sun to warm her face just a little bit in the still-frigid air. Tears sprang into her eyes once again, though they were a mix of sad and joyful. She loved this city and her friends and all she was blessed with, but this cyclical life was exhausting and she was ready to give up. While Lucy's definition of family was a lot looser than most people's and she had one now, she longed for the days when her mother was there for her and wanted to know what it felt like to receive a father's love.

She heard the door sliding open behind her and her eyes popped open, not expecting anyone to be awake yet.

"Jesus it's cold out here!" Taryn exclaimed while walking over to the outdoor couch with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Share your warmth with me s'il vous plait!"

Lucy opened up the comforter and the two snuggled in together, keeping their hands warm with the steaming cups, watching the sun glittering off the buildings surrounding them.

"Have you gone to sleep yet?" she asked.

"Nope."

"You're going to sleep like the dead tonight."

"Yup."

"Hey," Taryn made Lucy look at her, "what's up? Are you okay?"

Lucy sighed "Yeah, I'm wonderful. I've just been thinking a lot."

Taryn nodded her head and turned back towards the sun rise. "Yeah, me too actually."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Lucy joked.

"Well, Paul and I broke up. I was waiting for it to happen honestly, but it's still not fun." Lucy opened her mouth to say the usual 'I'm sorry, what can I do' but Taryn continued before she had the chance, "Anyways, I was thinking, I have _so_ much extra room in my apartment now, and it's weird that a seventeen year old girl lives alone anyways, so you should just move in with me."

Lucy lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, I'll have to think about it," she started seriously, "I don't think two people who shed so much hair should live together" she finished, and they both laughed.

Everyone woke up gradually after that and soon they were headed out for brunch once again, but this time to recover instead of celebrate.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I don't think I mentioned this last time but since these are just to relax and have fun, I'm not going to be doing any editing {I might do a quick read through but that's pretty much it.} I know that means these aren't going to be the most grammatically correct or anything but I hope you enjoy it either way. Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur. Lucy packed up her apartment and convinced her landlord to let her out of her lease a few months early. The usual team came together again to move the crazy number of boxes and furniture to Taryn's three-bedroom apartment closer to the water and they celebrated with champagne and beer when Lucy's keys were handed over. The two girls got along easily, they'd practically lived together before it was official anyways and being best friends certainly helped quickly resolve any disputes they did have.

It took a while to get all the boxes unpacked and for them to find ways of bringing all their furniture together cohesively, especially since Taryn had a modern style while Lucy's was much more eclectic but once they figured it out it looked beautiful. It was a good time for them both, Lucy didn't have to work so much since she was only paying a portion of the rent and Taryn insisted she start actually listening to child labor laws. Taryn went to work for her advertising company in the morning while Lucy attended her advanced classes at the nearby university, they met up in the evenings for dinner and occasionally went home to make drinks together. Things were easy then, smooth.

And then _that day_ happened. Lucy was walking to a local Indian restaurant to meet up with Taryn, Rory, and Kel after one of her biology labs went late. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, which seemed stupid looking back on it, but there was a certain feeling of safety she had here. If she was paying attention she would've noticed how the same man had been near her for the last hour: outside her classroom, in the coffee shop on campus, sitting at a nearby table in the university library, walking ahead of her just now…ducking into the alley between two tall buildings. He put his hand over her mouth and nose as she passed, and she disappeared into the darkness so quickly nobody noticed, even though it was a busy street.

Three blocks away her friends started to grow worried as she became more and more late. They tried calling but there was no answer. Her professor hadn't seen or heard from her since she left the lab a few hours ago. She was gone.

Lucy woke up in a bright white room. An IV was taped into place in her hand and there was some sort of wheezing that she didn't know how to explain, along with the usual _beep beep beep_ that came with hospital rooms. Taryn was asleep in a chair nearby, her eyes red and puffy. She looked disturbed even in sleep. Lucy had no idea what had happened to her, and started to panic from her lack of memory. Her breathing sped up and as a result, so did the beeping until two nurses rushed in and Taryn startled awake.

"Lucy, dear" one of the nurses said, trying to make eye contact "you're in St. Paul's hospital, you're okay…everything is fine but I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me please?" She started breathing in and out deeply and Lucy followed along.

The beeping returned to normal when the other nurse jumped in. "Do you need anything? "We can get you water or…"

"Yes! Yes…water please"

"Alright then." The two of them left and Lucy looked to Taryn who started crying again.

"Lu-Lucy I-I'm so s-sorry"

"Taryn, what happened?" Lucy said, scared of the answer.

"I-I had to tell them everything." She rushed to say, "they didn't have any record of you because you don't _have_ a record and I had to tell them you were from California and you were 17, it was the only way they could treat you! Please don't hate me!"

"I don't understand" Lucy's tears started coming now, "what did they have to treat me for? Why am I here?"

"Oh Lucy!" Taryn sobbed again "You don't remember anything? This guy was stalking you and pulled you into an alley and-"

"Oh." Lucy didn't know how to respond to this information. It was like her brain shut off. It was like she was a robot.

"The police showed up…someone called them I guess…I don't know…they showed up and the guy started running, they got him but you were totally unconscious and really beat up. They said you definitely put up a fight but he had an advantage or something. I don't know. I'm so sorry." Taryn kept sobbing but Lucy still didn't feel anything.

"What are they going to do with me?"

"What?"

"You told them I wasn't a citizen, right? That I was 17 too...what are they going to do with me?"

"I don't know, Lucy. I'm sorry."

Lucy finally started to cry. Taryn's sobs grew louder and the two girls hugged each other for support and waited to see what was going to happen.

A few hours later, a woman with wavy brown hair and glasses came in. She wasn't a doctor, her loose cardigan and sneakers gave her away. Lucy and Taryn had stopped crying by then, and they were just sitting together in silence, waiting.

"Hello, Lucy" the woman said "my name is Sandra and I'm a social worker from Seattle."

"Seattle? What are you doing up here" Lucy said…still unusually quiet.

"Well, because you're technically a citizen of the United States, we're going to take you back home and place you into foster care there." Apparently Sandra believed in the band-aid approach to bad news.

"What do you mean 'take me back home'!?" Lucy suddenly exploded, "I _am_ home! I've lived here for ages and everyone I know is here! I'm not going back there!" The beeping increased again.

"I know this is going to be really hard for you, Lucy. But you're technically still a child, I _have_ to bring you back."

"No you _don't_! I've been here for years, I'm technically a citizen!"

"But you're not, sweetie. There's no record of when you first got here or proof of your residence since most everything was under the table but still, you're a _child._ "

"Just shut the fuck up!" Lucy screamed. "I'm seventeen, can't you just leave me the fuck alone!?"

Sandra started to cry too, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Taryn decided it was time for her to intervene now too, "What about me? Can't I like, adopt her or something? Then she'd be a citizen and we already live together anyways and-"

"I'm sorry, it just doesn't work that way. On your next birthday you can come back and I'm sure it'll be easy for you to make connections and work on getting your citizenship granted, but for now you're going to have to come with me."

Tears were running down Lucy's face again, but they weren't the loud sobs that she'd experienced before, this was a silent sort of pain. "Can't I at least have a few days here? To say goodbye to people and get my things together?"

Sandra sighed, she was clearly unhappy about this arrangement as well "I can only give you 48 hours, and I'll have to be there too. I really am sorry, Lucy." Lucy just nodded. "I'll go check with the doctors and see when you can go home, okay?"

Sandra left the room and Lucy turned to Taryn, unsure of what to do now. Ten minutes later the same nurses came back in with a sad look in their eyes. They removed the IV and unhooked the wires connecting Lucy to the beeping machine. She slowly got out of bed and Sandra left while Taryn helped her dress in the clothes she'd brought from their apartment. Lucy was so sore it was hard to move. Sandra said she would pull up her car and meet them out front while Lucy limped towards the automatic doors, putting most of her weight on Taryn. The car ride home was quiet, and once they reached the apartment Sandra quietly sat on the barstool, letting the two girls have as much space was allowed.

Their friends came to the apartment the next morning, but there was a sort of mourning that was washed over them all, replacing the usual banter and jokes. They helped Lucy pack. Nobody talked much. Later that afternoon they all gathered in the living room, playing board games and drinking tea, and _finally_ they all started to speak. Reliving old memories, laughing about inside jokes. It was the kind of bittersweet conversation that was usually reserved for funerals. Lucy only brought a few bags with her, leaving the rest of her things with Taryn and reminding her that she would be back, and soon. They all hugged one another and promised they would keep in contact, no matter the charges to their phone bill, and the whole lot of them would take a drive down to Seattle soon. Taryn walked down to the car with Lucy. They shared one last tearful hug and Lucy got in the car while Sandra drove away, tears in her own eyes as well.

Two hours passed in silence. Sandra didn't turn on the radio or ask any questions, she just let Lucy have her time to process, waiting for her to open up first. "I know it's your job or whatever," her voice cracked, "but you saw how much support I had there, I still don't know why you made me leave."

"I know. I wish I didn't. It's just what the government thinks is best for you, even if it doesn't always work out that way. I'm sorry."

Lucy nodded and silence washed over the car once again, but now that Lucy had started talking Sandra didn't want her to sink back into herself. "Would you like to know about the family you're going to be staying with?"

"I guess"

"Grab the file out of the glove box."

Lucy quickly did as she was told and pulled out a plain manila file and read the name on the tab. "The Stevensons?"

"Mhmm. Steve and Donna are foster parents and they have another foster daughter too, Katie."

"Can I read through all of this or is it like, confidential or something?"

"You're going to be living with them, you can read through it"

Lucy was quiet again while she began reading but quickly noticed the address listed for Steve and Donna, "Where's Forks? I thought you said I was going to Seattle?"

"I'm from Seattle. Forks is just a few hours out, it's along the coast."

"Oh." Lucy sounded disappointed. She thought she could at least count on still being in a bigger city.

"I think you'll really like the family. They're great people! And I think you'd get along with Katie really well."

"You barely even know me, Sandra" Lucy said. She'd meant to simply state a fact, but it ended up coming out kind of rude.

"I know, but I can tell" apparently the rude factor of her comment wasn't offensive, at least. "once you relaxed a little with your friends, I could tell what you were really like."

Lucy nodded again. She didn't know what to feel. She was upset about the guy from the alley, _of course_ she was upset, but it was something she'd been through before…a lot of times before. But having a family and then being taken away from them…that was new. And she hated it.

"I know it doesn't feel that way now," Sandra continued, "but I _promise_ you things will get better and be okay. I'm going to make sure you get settled in here okay and I'll always be around if you need me for _anything_ and I'll even help you move back to Vancouver next year. It's just ten months, Lucy, and I really will be here every step of the way."


End file.
